Recently, various flat panel displays with less weight and smaller size compared with cathode-ray tube (CRT) display have been developed, e.g. a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel and an organic light-emitting display.
Among flat panel displays, organic light-emitting displays display images by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) which give out light by recombination of electron and hole. Organic light-emitting displays have faster respond speed and smaller driving power. A typical organic light-emitting display provides currents to OLED according to data signals through transistors formed in pixels, and thereby, OLEDs give out light.
A typical organic light-emitting display includes a data driver providing data signals to data lines, a scan driver providing scan signals to scan lines, an emission control line driver providing emission control signals to emission control lines, and a display unit including a plurality of pixels electrically coupled to the data lines, the scan lines and the emission control lines.
When the scan signals are provided to the scan lines, the pixels included in the display unit are selected to receive the data signals from the data lines. The pixels receiving the data signals generate light with the luminance according to the data signals, and display an image. Here, the emission time of pixels are determined by the emission control signals provided from the emission control lines. Typically, the emission control signals are provided to overlap with the scan signal(s) provided to one or two scan line(s).
Therefore, the emission control line driver includes stages electrically coupled to the emission control lines. These stages receive at least four clock signals and output high level voltage or low level voltage to output lines.
The stages included in a typical emission control line driver are driven by at least four clock signals, and a lot of transistors are needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.